Le Prix de l'Elu
by Athena Skywriter
Summary: Ceci est une histoire où Anakin ne fait pas confiance à Palpatine et Shmi Sywalker n'est pas morte. Tout semble donc bien aller... mais malheureusement être l'Elu a un prix très fort. Celui de ne pas avoir de fin heureuse et Anakin est sur le point de s'en rendre compte. 1ere histoire, soyez gentil.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue :

Cette histoire a été écrite avant que je n'ai regardé la série The Clone Wars donc mis à part quelques points qui y sont cités (comme l'épisode Deception ou The Wrong Jedi) la série n'est pas prise en compte.

Le personnage d'Obi-Wan est un peu OOC car cette histoire et plutôt Tragédie et Hurt/Comfort.

Je ne suis pas médecin, il est donc probable que des termes utilisés soit incorrects et que mon personnage dans la réalité n'est pu survivre à ses blessures… mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils sont tout de même Jedis.

Dans cette histoire, Shmi Skywalker n'est pas morte, Anakin a réussi à la sauver en partant pour Tatooine dès que lui et Padme ont quittés Coruscant dans l'épisode II.

Anakin ne fait pas non plus confiance à Palpatine car je déteste le fait qu'il soit tombé du côté obscur.

J'ai aussi beaucoup mis en avant le personnage d'Anakin car il est mon préféré, s'il vous plaît ne jugez pas !

Enfin, ceci est ma première histoire, tout conseil sera grandement apprécié.

Voilà, entrez donc dans l'univers du Prix de l'Elu et que la Force soit avec vous !

Athena Skywriter.


	2. Chapitre 1 (le vrai)

**NA : Voilà le premier chapitre. Je posterai un chapitre par semaine. Tout conseil et review est accepté avec grâce.**

 **Profitez-bien et que la Force soit avec vous !**

Chapitre 1 :

Allongé sur le lit, Anakin essayait de se donner le courage de se lever pour aller au Temple lorsqu'il entendit son sonner. Il l'attrapa distraitement et constata que c'était sa mère. Il fronça les sourcils, bien qu'il était heureux d'entendre sa mère, il savait que les communications entre Tatooine et Coruscant était chères et que sa mère n'avait pas assez d'argent pour se permettre de l'appeler pour des futilités.

 _Que se passe-t-il encore ?_ se demanda-t-il en soupirant. Il avait dit à sa mère de le laisser partir et vivre sa vie après l'avoir sauvé du camp Tusken, bien que l'expression blessée de son visage lui ait brisé le cœur. Sa mère avait donc promis de ne l'appeler que si elle avait besoin d'aide. Ce qui devait donc être le cas.

 _Ou peut-être qu'elle a juste réussi à apprendre que j'étais en plein milieu d'une guerre et qu'elle veut que je laisse l'Ordre et que je rentre à la maison ?_ C'était assurément une chose que Shmi Skywalker ferait. Enfin, il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir. Il décrocha

« Maman ? Que se passe-t-il ?» demanda-t-il avant de grimacer. Pas la meilleure façon de commencer une conversation mais la guerre lui avait appris à être direct. Sa mère ne sembla pas se rendre compte de sa sécheresse car elle répondit immédiatement, d'une voix lourde de sanglots :

« Ani ! Cliegg est mort ! »

 _Mince, que suis-je censé répondre à ça ? Maman aimait Cliegg, il était un homme bon._

« Je suis désolé, » annonça-t-il après un silence. Il pensa qu'il devait ajouter quelque chose mais après avoir vu des centaines et des centaines de proches mourir au combat, il était devenu distant avec le deuil. C'était un instinct de survie contre la destruction dont il était témoin depuis Géonosis mais sa mère était une civile quoiqu'ancienne esclave donc elle ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi il était ainsi. Quoiqu'il en soit, sa mère était trop perdue dans sa douleur pour le remarquer car elle enchaîna sans arrêter de pleurer :

« On l'a enterré aujourd'hui derrière la maison mais… on ne peut pas rester ici pour l'instant, c'est trop dur. Beru est parti voir ses parents mais ils n'acceptent pas son mariage avec Owen donc lui et moi, nous n'avons nulle part où rester… alors… »

« Alors, tu voulais savoir si vous pouviez venir sur Coruscant, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Anakin.

Sa mère hésita avant de répondre :

« Oui. Après je comprends si tu ne veux pas mais… » Elle continua son explication mais Anakin ne l'écoutait plus. Plusieurs pensées taraudaient son esprit fatigué.

 _Si elle vient, je vais devoir l'affronter et j'avais déjà mis tant de temps à accepter qu'elle n'était plus dans ma vie. Je ne sais pas si je peux supporter de la voir réapparaître comme ça. Et il y a Padme, nous sommes mariés et si maman vient je devrais lui dire… lui dire que j'ai échoué, que je ne suis pas le Jedi qu'elle voulait que je sois. Et surtout si elle vient, elle va savoir pour la guerre. Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter avec ça… je ne veux pas non plus qu'elle regrette de m'avoir abandonné pour que je sois plongé en plein milieu d'une guerre galactique… mais je ne peux pas la laisser non plus. Je sais ce qu'est le deuil, je ne peux pas être aussi cruel._

« Pas de problème, dis-moi juste quand vous arrivez, » répondit-il finalement.

« Est-ce que ce soir, c'est bon. On ne veut pas trop rester à la maison, » déclara timidement Shmi.

 _Oh ne t'inquiètes pas maman, je comprends._

« Très bien, on se retrouve chez la Sénatrice Amidala… » dit Anakin en songeant déjà à autre chose.

 _Si je dois dire mon secret à ma famille, je ne peux pas ne pas le dire à Obi-Wan. Il est mon père et mon frère et je sais… qu'il tient relativement à moi, je ne pense pas qu'il me trahisse._

Sans se rendre compte, il avait arrêté de parler et sa mère lui fit doucement remarquer :

« Mais, Ani, on ne sait pas où c'est. »

 _Je sais que vous ne savez pas. Je ne suis pas stupide mais laisse-moi réfléchir… Je suis fatigué et j'ai peur. Et si Obi-Wan me trahis ?_ Il secoua la tête. _Non, de toute façon, je comptais quitter l'Ordre après la guerre donc…_

« Cherchez Obi-Wan Kenobi, il vous emmènera. »

 _Obi-Wan va me tuer pour l'utiliser comme taxi mais bon, tant pis._

« Merci beaucoup Ani, à ce soir, » dit Shmi.

« Ouais à ce soir, maman, » répondit Anakin en raccrochant.

 _Bon maintenant, je dois dire ça à Padme,_ songea-t-il. Il posa son et appela :

« Padme ? »

« Oui, Ani ? » répondit sa femme du salon.

Soupirant, Anakin se décida enfin à se lever et mit le haut de sa tunique avant de rejoindre sa femme et de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il remarqua qu'elle lisait un article du Sénat pour la troisième fois depuis la veille. Il commença à jouer avec ses boucles brunes et sa femme comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Ani ? » appela t elle doucement.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et s'expliqua :

« C'était ma mère au . Cliegg est mort et elle veut venir avec Owen. »

Padme le regarda sans comprendre pourquoi il était tellement bouleversé.

« Ani, c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

Il passa une main sur son visage et pour ce qui n'était pas la première fois, Padme voyait ce que cette guerre avait fait à son mari. Il pouvait sourire devant les caméras et prétendre que tout allait bien mais sa femme savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Anakin était épuisé, la guerre le rongeait et l'empêchait de dormir. Il était victime de terreur nocturne, hanté par les visions du champ de bataille. Il souffrait continuellement aussi bien mentalement que physiquement par les blessures et les courbatures. Et Padme ne pouvait rien faire, elle était impuissante.

« Je… Padme, je me bats dans une guerre. Je suis le héros de la République et… et je peux mourir tous les jours. Je… c'est suffisamment dur que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, je ne veux pas que ma mère se soucie de moi. Je suis adulte et… c'est compliqué. Mais surtout, Padme nous sommes mariés et il va falloir qu'on leur dise… » balbutia Anakin, confus.

« Et alors ? Ani, ils ne nous trahiront pas, c'est ta famille. »

« Ce n'est pas eux le problème. C'est… si je leur dis alors je dois le dire à Obi-Wan. Il est ma famille aussi mais… je ne veux pas le décevoir ou qu'il nous trahisse. »

« Ani ! Obi-Wan ne ferait jamais ça ! »

« Je sais, » admit Anakin. « Mais j'ai douté… donc je l'ai trahi. »

Sa femme l'enlaça. Elle savait que sa relation avec Obi-Wan avait eu des débuts difficiles et qu'Anakin avait lutté très dur pour avoir l'approbation de son Maître.

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Il est normal de douté, Ani. Alors, si tu lui dis maintenant, tu ne l'auras pas trahi. »

Il sourit faiblement et répondit dans ses cheveux.

« Merci, Ange. Du coup, ils vont rester ici… si ça ne te dérange pas. »

« Pas du tout, Ani. Ta mère est une bonne personne et elle est ma famille à moi aussi, tu sais. »

Il l'embrassa et conclut :

« Je t'aime. Ils arrivent ce soir, désolé de te laisser gérer mais je dois y aller. »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte pour entendre sa femme lui répondre :

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'aime aussi. »

Il sourit une nouvelle fois et sortit pour aller au Temple… et confronter Obi-Wan.


	3. Chapitre 2

**NA : Bon je sais, je suis hyper en retard. Pardon ! Trop de travail, vous savez ce que c'est… Voilà le chapitre 2 ! Je suis toujours aussi ouverte aux critiques alors n'hésitait pas !**

Chapitre 2

A peine Anakin eut il quitté la sécurité de l'appartement sénatoriale qu'il fut assailli de questions posées par l'Holonet. Il grimaça et répondit du ton le plus professionnel qu'il ait :

« Ne pas s'en occuper. Affaires Jedi. »

Certains journalistes obéirent et partirent mais la plupart restèrent pour avoir une image du Héros de la République. Anakin gémit intérieurement :

 _Je me bats dans une guerre et je survis avec un peu plus de talent que les autres. Ça ne fait pas de ça une raison pour m'harceler comme si j'étais une star… ou quelque chose comme ça. Je viens de comprendre pourquoi Obi-Wan ne sort presque jamais du Temple quand on est sur Coruscant._

Soupirant, il avança sans se préoccuper davantage des idiots qui le poursuivaient. Il ne fut en débarrassé d'eux que lorsqu'il franchit l'enceinte du Temple. Anakin grommela :

« Eh bien, les droïdes commencent peut-être à me manquer après tout. »

Il chercha la présence de son ancien Maître dans la Force pour s'apercevoir, sans surprise, que ce dernier était dans leurs quartiers partagés et semblait être en train de méditer.

 _Comme d'habitude_ , conclut Anakin en pressant le pas vers leur appartement. Pourtant, arrivé devant la porte, il hésita. Comment pouvait-il expliquer ça à Obi-Wan ? Avant qu'il ne put même réfléchir à la question, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Son ancien Maître avait dû sentir sa présence. Il soupira avant d'entrer. Il vit Obi-Wan à genoux sur le sol, les yeux fermés et plongé dans une profonde méditation. Anakin s'avança et s'assit en face de lui, attendant patiemment que son Maître lui adresse la parole. Ce qui arriva au bout de plusieurs minutes :

« Un problème ? » demanda Obi-Wan toujours en état de méditation.

Anakin leva les yeux au ciel et répondit sarcastique :

« Si vous me faisiez l'honneur d'ouvrir les yeux je vous répondrais peut-être. »

Sa réplique fit mouche car, pour une fois, l'homme lui obéit et le regarda de ses yeux gris empreint de sagesse.

« Alors ? Quel est le problème ?» questionna-t-il.

« D'abord qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que j'ai un problème ? » demanda Anakin sur la défensive.

Obi-Wan soupira et changea de position pour se mettre en tailleur avant de répondre :

« Anakin, quand tu viens me voir il y a _**toujours**_ un problème ? Alors ? »

« Bon point. Un jour je viendrai peut-être pour une bonne nouvelle… mais dans longtemps… après la guerre. Oui, j'ai un problème, ma… mère. »

Obi-Wan haussa un sourcil avant de répondre :

« Anakin, on en a déjà discuté. L'attachement est interdit donc ta mère n'est plus censé faire partie de ta vie même si, parce que tu as désobéi, tu as réussi à la revoir pendant ta formation et… »

« Ne pas me faire la leçon, Obi-Wan. Je ne suis plus un Padawan. Justement, _**c'est**_ le problème. Elle vient sur Coruscant avec mon beau-frère, » répondit Anakin avec colère.

« Pour quelle raison ? » s'enquit le Maître Jedi.

« Je… Son mari, Cliegg… il est mort. Alors, elle veut partir de Tatooine et n'a pas de famille… à part moi donc… »

« Tu as accepté parce que tu compatis pour eux, n'est-ce pas ? Oh, Anakin… »

Le jeune homme se leva brusquement et se tourna vers la fenêtre.

« Oui. Obi-Wan, je ne pouvais pas refuser. Ils… On sait ce que c'est de perdre des personnes. On combat dans une _**guerre galactique**_ … mais en vrai, » il se retourna vers son Maître en explosant. « C'est la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté. Justement quand je réussissais enfin à me dire que c'était une bonne chose qu'elle ne soit plus dans ma vie, il fallait qu'elle réapparaisse ! »

Obi-Wan resta calme devant la colère et la douleur qui brillait dans les yeux de son ancien apprenti même s'il n'aimait vraiment pas le voir comme ça.

« Anakin, viens t'asseoir, calmes toi et réponds-moi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si bouleversé par le fait que ta mère vienne ? Ce n'est pas seulement pour la raison que tu viens de citer, non ? »

Anakin obéit et soupira avant d'admettre :

« Non. Je sais aussi que si elle vient elle va regretter de m'avoir laisser partir. »

Son ancien Maître hocha la tête pour l'inviter à poursuivre.

« La dernière fois, avant Géonosis, elle était fière que je sois devenu un Jedi mais aujourd'hui si elle vient, elle regretterait. J'étais heureux qu'elle soit sur Tatooine parce qu'il n'y pas d'Holonet là-bas. Elle n'aurait jamais su qu'on se battait dans une guerre. Déjà qu'elle s'inquiétait quand je faisais des courses de pod… comment est-ce que je pourrais lui expliquer la guerre sans la faire paniquer ? »

« Tu n'es plus un garçon de neuf ans. Tu es beaucoup plus compétent et âgé, » souligna Obi-Wan.

Anakin secoua la tête avant de répondre :

« Justement ! Je ne peux pas lui expliquer ça ! Je… » il soupira « Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle va s'en vouloir. »

« Et toi ? Est-ce que tu lui en veux ? »

Anakin le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, se tut pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre :

« Non, pas vraiment. Je suis _**heureux**_ d'être Jedi mais je me dis juste parfois que, si j'étais rester sur Tatooine, je n'aurais pas eu à me battre. Je veux juste que cette guerre se termine. Je voudrais que tout redevienne comme avant. Je suis fatigué de voir les gens mourir autour de moi sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour les sauver, »

Son ancien Maître le regarda avec compassion et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Comme nous tous, Anakin. Comme nous tous mais ça va se terminer… nous devons juste être patient. »

Anakin grogna et se dégagea.

« Oui, eh bien vous savez que la patience n'est pas mon point fort…. Quoi qu'il en soit, me plaindre n'était pas la raison pour laquelle je suis venu. J'ai besoin de vous parler… chez Padme pas au Temple. »

Obi-Wan fronça les sourcils mais acquiesça tandis qu'Anakin ajoutait :

« Et… je sais que ça ne va pas vous plaire mais j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour aller chercher ma mère et vu que vous devez aller au même endroit… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase que son sonna.

« Général Skywalker… »

« Général, le Chancelier requiert votre présence dans les plus brefs délais dans son bureau du Sénat. Il veut vous parler. » répondit une voix qu'il identifia être celle de Mas Amedda.

Anakin se tut pendant un instant, pensif et légèrement agacé. _Qu'est-ce que Palpatine me veut ?_ Du coin de l'œil, il vit Obi-Wan levait un sourcil interrogateur.

« Très bien. Dites-lui que je serais là dès que possible, » finit par dire Anakin.

« Je n'y manquerais pas, » répondit Amedda d'une voix sèche avant de couper la communication.

Anakin raccrocha son et se tourna vers son Maître qui l'informa :

« Tu devrais peut-être y aller, non ? »

Le jeune Jedi croisa les bras avant de rétorquer :

« Pas avant que j'ai ma réponse, »

Obi-Wan soupira et finit par dire :

« D'accord, je vais le faire. Maintenant vas-y. »

Anakin lui sourit de toutes ses dents avant de se rembrunir en se levant.

« A votre avis, qu'est ce qu'il me veut ? »

Le Maître Jedi haussa les épaules et admit :

« Aucune idée »

« Bien, si même vous vous ne savez pas, je pense que je suis obligé d'y aller. A plus tard, Maître. » répliqua Anakin avant de sortir de la pièce.


End file.
